Huang
Huang (黄（ホァン）''Hwan'', pinyin: Huáng, lit. Yellow) is the leader of a cell of Syndicate operatives. While he is a normal human, he issues orders to Hei, Mao and Yin. Appearance Huang is a middle aged, balding man with short brown hair and boils on his nose. He usually has stubble. He wears a black flat cap, black overcoat, red shirt, gold bolo tie, grey vest and grey trousers. According to Mao, Huang looks like a fish.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 Personality Before being recruited by the Syndicate, Huang enjoyed fishing and used to lose track of time while watching the water. Huang is usually very demanding of everyone on the team and often makes clear his distaste of working with Contractors and Dolls. Aside from being the middle man between The Syndicate and the team, Huang will usually show up to provide backup in situations that would have normally contributed to the loss of one of his team members. He is often seen in his trademark vest, coat, and beret, smoking a cigar and relaying information via cellphone. Although he initially viewed Dolls as nothing more than tools to get the job done, he begins to doubt his beliefs after seeing Yin cry. When Hei unsuccessfully tried to help Huang and Shihoko escape from the Syndicate, his attitude towards the rest of his team changed significantly. Abilities Huang's abilities with weapons are extremely good. On more than one occasion, he's appeared at the last moment to rescue his team, either by creating a diversion, or by killing his targets. Background dines with his wife and Huang.]] Huang used to be a police detective, known as Kuno. While the wall around Hell's Gate is in the early stages of construction, Huang and his partner Isozaki investigated a South American terrorist group supposedly operating in Tokyo. Huang found a photo of an old woman, which Isozaki brought to his superiors to be investigated. He later told Huang that they had dismissed the photo due to questions over its relevance and brought Huang home with him to have dinner with him and his wife, during which the three bonded.The Black Contractor, Episode 19 in hospital.]] Around this time, Shihoko Kishida inserted herself in to Huang's life as part of a mission to identify a person who had covered up the death of a Syndicate operative. She stole Huang's wallet from him in a shop. When he tried to apprehend her, she snuck the wallet back in to his pocket and was struck by a car and hospitalised. She covered up Huang's apparent mistake over the wallet. Over the following weeks, Huang grew close to her until one night, when Huang was really drunk, she asked him about a photo that he and Isozaki had previously found. She then left him and she subsequently killed Isozaki as Huang was leaving his partner's house. Huang subsequently resigned and was given the choice of joining the Syndicate or having his memories of the event erased. He chose to work for the Syndicate. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Huang at first did nothing but give mission briefings to the rest of his team, and tried to keep his distance with them, often expressing his utter dislike towards Contractors. He did what was needed to be done to complete a mission, even going as far as threatening his team mates. Although trying to keep his distance between them, he has on more than one occasion saved his team mates from tricky situations. During a particular mission he was reunited with an old love named Shihoko, who he believed had tricked him to giving her information so as to carry out her duties as a Contractor (the reason for his hate towards Contractors). However she revealed that she did indeed love him, and that she had asked the syndicate to spare his memories, as she believed that being forgotten was the same as being dead. Hei, much to the shock of both Huang and Shihoko, decide to help them both escape, although doing so would mean the syndicate coming after him. The plan failed however, as Shihoko committed suicide to save Huang from the watching Syndicate. However this incident changed Huang's view on Contractors drastically. He then decided to support his team fully, and started showing them a lot more respect, like true comrades. Later on, he and the rest of his group are cut out of the Syndicate. Huang dies while helping Hei and the others get to Hell's Gate. Appearances Trivia *''Huang'' (黄) means "yellow". Gallery S1E16 Huang Profile pic.jpg|Huang Huang.PNG S1E19 Shikoko2.png|Huang and Shihoko. S1E19 Huang dines with Isozaki and wife.png|Isozaki dines with his wife and Huang. S1E19 Huang visits Shihoko Kishida in hospital.png|Huang visits Shihoko Kishida in hospital. S1E19 Isozaki dies.png|Huang at Isozaki's side as he died. S1E19 Huang hands Yoshimitsu Horai his resignation.png|Huang resigns from the police. S1E14 Huang and Syndicate Handler.png|Huang meets with his Syndicate Handler. S1E19 Huang and Isozaki's widow.png|Huang and Isozaki's widow. S1E20 Huang points gun at Shihoko Kishida.png|Huang points gun at Shihoko. S1E24 Hei electrocutes Huang cigarette.png|Hei electrocutes Huang cigarette. S1E24 Hei, Yin say goodbye to Huang.png|Yin hugs Huang as they bid farewell. S1E24 Huang says goodbye to Hei, Yin.png|Huang's farewell to his team. S1E24 Huang about to die.png|Huang just before he dies. Story 14 title.png|Huang talks to Hei in his vision. S1E25 Hei vision.png|Appearing in Hei's vision in Hell's Gate. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male